


Different

by idolavni



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolavni/pseuds/idolavni
Summary: Continuation of episode 2x6. What if Alec hadn't turn back to tell Magnus a tobout his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

After they realised and talked about how they were too different Alec said - I should go. 

As he walked towards the exit his heart told him that maybe he should stop, turn back and tell Magnus that he didn't care about how many people he had been with. But he decided to leave as this was enough for tonight. He thought that he will come tomorrow and tell Magnus about his feelings.

As Alec left, Magnus's heart broke. He quickly grabbed a bottle and started drinking it. He finished 2 bottles of very strong beer in 10 minutes and was sobbing mess. Then Jace arrived with bags in his hand.

Jace was shocked at seeing the warlock's state who was always brimming with confidence. He dropped his bags and rushed towards Magnus and realised Magnus was completely drunk which was very rare . He asked- Magnus what happened??

\- I can't do this anymore. Every time I try to bring Alec closer things always go wrong. I have never had feelings so strong as I have for Alec. I love him but he denies me every time.    Magnus sobbed.

Jace was shocked. Magnus was crying because of Alec.He tried to reassure Magnus that Alec cares for him but nothing seemed to soothe him. He quickly helped Magnus to get to his bed . It was very awkward for him as he and magnus were not so close and he had never intruded in Alec's love life before. But he decided it was time to knock some sense in Alec. Tell him to stop hurting himself and Magnus. He dicided to push aside his issue for this moment and talk to Alec.

Alec was surprised to see Jace marching towards him with a angry look on his face.

Jace shouted-  When will you stop hurting yourself and Magnus ???

Hearing Jace shout at Alec Izzy came rushing and asked. - whoa whoa whoa !! What happened Jace??

\- Izzy knock some sense in Alec.

\- Jace are you talking about Magnus. What is the matter. Alec just returned from his date with Magnus.And everything went fine.

Alec spoke - Not exactly. We are stuck on the point that Magnus had many lovers. But I m going to tell him tomorrow that I want to be with him regardless.

\- Then I suggest that you better do that now because when I went to his loft today he was completely drunk, lying besides the bar , sobbing and uttering things like you do that care.

\- What??? But that's.... just. Thanks Jace I will go there right now.

And with those words Alec left.

 


	2. Where my heart live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confess his feelings for Magnus.

As Alec entered the loft his heart broke seeing the condition of the place and thinking that Magnus did it. He walked towards the bedroom and heard a sobbing sound which belonged to Magnus. He quickly ran and hugged him.

Magnus was shocked. He knew that he was drank too much and was completely drunk so maybe this was a dream. He mumbled - I am even seeing Alexander in my dreams.

Alec replyed - No Magnus this is not a dream. I am sorry that I ran when I got to know about your past lovers . I am sorry. Look, I don't care about how many people you have been with.

Magnus was speechless- I don't care how many people you haven't been with.

\- I hear that relationship,they um.. take effort.

\- I am all for effort.

\- Then I will try too.

\- Oh god Alexander. I am so hap....

Alec didn't let Magnus finish his sentence and kissed him .

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more chapter in Magnus's loft. So I hope you will enjoy I will update soon.


End file.
